Two Tainted Hearts
by LM Simpson
Summary: Rated for later chapters. My take of how the former guardian Nerissa became the person she is when she appears in W.I.T.C.H. Completed
1. Prologue

Two Tainted Hearts 

A fan fiction by Kate-chan 91

Disclaimer: Oh, come on- I'm just an AMERICAN 14-year-old schoolgirl; how can I be the ITALIAN Walt Disney Company Italy that produces the W.I.T.C.H. comic? Those greedy lawyers, tsk, tsk, tsk…

Kate-chan 91's tidbits (A/N): First things first, I just turned 14 on August 25. (I'm so happy of myself…) Second, you're allowed to flame as long as its not stupid stuff, like one-worded reviews or general "YOU'RE A FUDGE-ING RETARD, FEMALE DOG!" flames, okay? If this happens, not only will I delete your review, I'll also not accept flames anymore. Got it? Okay!

Enjoy my story!

Prologue: They Meet 

0000

It's a typical scene in the kitchen: Five young girls eating chocolate chip cookies with glasses of white milk. In-between bites and sips, all three are in the midst of a conversation. You would think it was about the typical things teenage girls conversed about, such as boys, the latest music, and gossips about someone that allegedly did something dim-witted or awful, but you'd be wrong this time; these girls are not saying such things. Instead, the girls are talking about, of all things, their dreams.

Oh sure, you're thinking why the girls are talking about images produced by their subconscious's, but unlike most people, they each had a similar dream with the exact same object that they had never seen before. In fact, they had to ask Yan Lin to sketch it to make sure they were not all going mad.

As they were getting both scared & confused at the same time, the youngest girl Cassidy's Great-aunt Carole came strolling into the question. All five girls suddenly stopped their conversation, but the Great-aunt just smiled, & took out an object from her shirt pocket.

"Was this what you were just talking about, hmm?" She asked the now just shocked girls.

Kadma was the first to speak, or should I say stutter: "How-what-where did you get that!" to the elderly woman.

The woman just giggled. "Girls, girls! This is just the Heart of Kandrakar! Why are you all so scared? You should be happy that you are the chosen ones to close the portals of the veil!"

"The what-what?" Nerissa asked with a raised brow.

"Hmm? Oh silly me, I forgot to tell you the story! Terribly sorry… Anyway…" Great-Aunt Carole started before clearing her throat, "Generations, Centuries, even Millennia ago, the universe was one. However, one day the universe was separated since some people wanted to harm, but others wanted to help & have peace. As a result, two new worlds were created: Kandrakar for the good, & Metamoor for the ones who sought destruction. The veil was then also created to provide a barrier between the two worlds, sort of like the Berlin Wall in some sorts. Every one thousand years however, the veil starts to become weak, & holes called portals are created. This is where you five come in. Now, the only one's able to actually close these holes are called guardians. The guardians' job is to close all these portals to keep peace & prevent anything evil to invade the earth. The time to act is now; you girls must be declared guardians immediately in order to get off on a good start. The elements will be your allies in battle & leisure from now on & forever."

She pointed the Heart of Kandrakar to Halinor, telling her "You, Miss Kadma will have the element of lush green earth."

"You, Miss Halinor," she announced as she pointed it to her, "will have the element of bright fire."

"Miss Yan Lin, you will have the power of free air," she declared.

"My dear grandniece Cassidy, you will have the power of uncontainable & valuable water," she announced to the red-haired pig-tailed Cassidy.

"& You, Miss Nerissa, will find out your place very soon in the future. Hold out your palm, Miss." She declared & concluded by giving Nerissa the Heart of Kandrakar, which was absorbed into her hand.

And with that she left the room to give the girls some breathing room. However, the girls left one-by-one for home since they did not want to talk about it immediately; they still couldn't believe what just happened. Instead, the girls talked it over the next day & decided to practice their powers the day after that; they by then had to accept it was their destiny to become guardians of the veil.

End of Prologue

A/N: Whoa! You guys really thought I was going to start with Nerissa going bad? Not for another chapter or so! Well, I hoped you liked it!

Have a nice day!

Ja Ne!

Kate-chan 91

Note, September 28, 2005: I've edited it with Santeen24's help(She notified me of my pretty huge mistake in her review). Thank you! (Throws you toast for the next two chapters)


	2. 1 Two Months Later

Two Tainted Hearts 

A fan fiction by Kate-chan 91

Disclaimer: What's the definition of the word "FAN fiction"?

Kate-chan 91's tidbits: Sorry if the prologue seemed rushed. -- Anyway, in case you're wondering, yes this is based on the comic version of W.I.T.C.H., but you don't have to know what is going on in that version to understand this story since it's just my own idea of what could've happened before our favorite guardians became the current guardians of the veil. Also, Hay Lin's grandma was also a guardian at this time, so you guys get to read about Young Grandma! XD

Well, here's the first chapter! Enjoy.

Chapter One: Two Months Later 

1111

Nerissa, Kadma, Halinor, Yan Lin & Cassidy were on their way home from school when Nerissa suddenly grabbed her hair and winced in pain. All five girls obviously knew what this meant since Cassidy stated "Uh-oh, Nerissa getting her headaches again! That must mean a portal is nearby…"

In response, Kadma tugged at her long black hair and asked her Asian friend Yan Lin to pull out the map Cassidy's great-aunt handed to her the day after they became guardians. Yan Lin obeyed by pulling the map out of her book-bag and carefully observed it. Gazing her eyes across the page one coordinate at a time, she noticed a tiny light near their location.

Bingo.

"Yep, portal number seven is just down the street! Let's go!" Yan Lin informed her friends.

All five girls ran until they found the open portal that happened to be in the subway. Not wanting to see any monsters come out of this portal before they managed to close it, Nerissa held out her right palm, & the glowing Heart of Kandrakar emerged. Nerissa then yelled "Heart of Kandrakar, do your thing!" and teardrops in the colors of blue, silver, orange, green and hot pink shot out from the Heart of Kandrakar towards each girl.

Cassidy's blue teardrop surrounded her with blue waves of water as she yelled "Water!"

Halinor yelled, "Fire!" as the orange teardrop engulfed her in orange, red & yellow flames.

"Earth!" Yelled Kadma as a hurricane of grass, flowers & wood scents from her green teardrop circled her.

Yan Lin was in a cyclone of silver wind & smoke as she cried, "Air!"

Finally, Nerissa, the leader was bounded by the waves of pink electricity from her hot pink teardrop.

During their transformations, all five girls clothes dissolved & were replaced by fuchsia and turquoise midriff bearing outfits & green and yellow leggings. Butterfly-like wings tugged and formed on their backs as their bodies physically enhanced, more beautiful, more mature. Finally, when they became guardians instead of the daughters, nieces & sisters that virtually everyone knew them as, all five were ready & broke out of their transformation's hold on them & got into a fighting stance.

Immediately, the now-transformed guardians stepped next to each other and concentrated all their energy on the eerie bluish white portal. Simultaneously, waves of pink, blue, green, orange and silver energy burst from their palms and combined to form a huge white wave. The wave of their united magic hit the portal, causing it to close for good… for now.

"Whoo-hoo! Seven down, five to go!" Yan Lin tiredly whooped with the last of her energy.

Obviously, all of five guardians became exhausted from their effort, so when they transformed back to their normal selves, they sat down in the library and started talking about that day's rarely easy battle.

"Ugh…I hope that was the last one- if I get one more headache like that, I'm definitely going to faint next time!' Nerissa complained to her fellow guardians and friends.

"You may feel that way, Nerissa," Halinor said, "but we're so close to closing all twelve portals! If you can last through five more-"

"I know, I know, Halinor, but you have no idea how terrible they are feel!" Nerissa interrupted. "Why can't this "all-powerful-concentration of energy" called the Heart of Kandrakar just signal wherever a portal is so we can just close it and get on with our lives? How hard is that to ask!"

Cassidy chimed into the semi-argument agreeing with Nerissa with "You know, she _does_ kinda have a point there…"

Kadma interrupted even further, reminding them, "I think we should get some books for our biology reports due next Friday."

Nerissa sighed and got up rubbing her head. "My head's still hurting either because of this talk or from sensing the portal… I'll see you guys at school tomorrow…"

1111

When she got home, Nerissa walked upstairs to her room and plopped right onto her bed. Before taking a nap, she wondered, _Why do I have to be the leader & get these stupid headaches before we find a portal? _She then glared at her hand, still complaining _If this is Heart of Kandrakar is so powerful, how come it can't solve my problems? Sigh… I guess I'll try to figure that out after school tomorrow…I need… sleep…_

And with that, the girl was snoozing in Dreamland.

End of Chapter One

A/N: I hope you thought it was better than the prologue… After all, you can't judge something by its first chapter. I also promise it'll get better later on. Also, I want to give out toast to everyone from the Disney Comics Worldwide forums, the people on like Harryrulesmyworld & my friends like Patricia & Nicola for supporting me. (Throws you guys toast)

Please review before going, and have a great day.

Ja Ne!

Kate-chan 91


	3. A Premonition at Kandrakar

Two Tainted Hearts 

A fan fiction by Kate-chan 91

Disclaimer: Oh, come on, the only character I own is Cassidy's Great-Aunt Carole.

Kate-chan 91's tidbits (A/N): Woo-hoo! My first two reviews for this story! Well, here's the toast & replies to the reviewers!

Cornelia's #1 Fan: Thank You for reviewing! (Throws you toast)

Santeen24- Thank you for telling me my HUGE flub! I forgot all about that! I corrected it shortly after you reviewed. (Throws you toast)

This was originally going to be the third chapter, but I changed my mind for some reason.

Thank you once again! Now, I'll present the second chapter of **Two Tainted Hearts**. Enjoy!

Chapter Two: A Premonition at Kandrakar 

2222

In the Temple of Kandrakar, two men were in the center room, which was also known as the Circle of Knowing. One of them was Tibor, who was the other's advisor, or consultant, and the second was known as the Oracle.

Wise and all knowing, the Oracle was the person responsible for creating the majestic world of Kandrakar and the currently weakened veil all those years ago. Despite being centuries old, age didn't affect his physical features; he still seemed young after all these centuries. He watched the lives of billions daily without a heartbeat, but as he was in the center of that temple, he divided his attention to the five guardians of the veil.

The surveillance of the girls Nerissa, Cassidy, Kadma, Halinor and Yan Lin was divided into distinctly colored circles of light around the Circle of Knowing. In the blue one, Cassidy, who controlled water, baked cookies with her younger brother and great-aunt. Green light surrounded a vision of Kadma, the guardian whom controlled earth, studying for her biology project in the local library. The silver-colored circle pictured Yan Lin starting to eat Chinese food for supper with her parents and grandmother. Halinor was pictured in the orange-colored circle reading in a drab library cubicle. Finally, the hot-pink circle symbolizing the Keeper of the Heart, the girl named Nerissa, appeared with her apparently thinking about using the Heart before dozing off. The Oracle, feeling sad emotions from the girl, waved a hand over her circle of light.

"What's wrong?" Tibor the trusted advisor asked. "The guardians seem like they're doing fine."

"It's Nerissa, Tibor." the high-ranked Oracle retorted. "She's considering using the Heart for her own needs."

"Are you sure? It looks like she just had an awful day and wants to forget about it."

"I read her thoughts, Tibor. She wants to start using it after she comes back to her home." He replied quietly.

"Should we keep an eye on her, Oracle?" the advisor questioned.

"I believe so. Only time will tell what will happen; I could sense pain emitting from her."

Looking at her circle for one final time, he expressed silently emotions of worry for her mentally. While he cared for all five of the guardians, as did everyone else at Kandrakar, and he also was constantly concerned about them, he was currently more worried about the Keeper of the Heart's future more than anything else at the moment. After all, there was no telling what she would do with the Heart of Kandrakar's powers if she really did keep to her cerebral promise…

End of Chapter Two

A/N: I really need to give thanks to LordHenreich from the Disney Comics Worldwide forums; this is one awesome guy that is fun to talk with online. Because of this, he earns toast and a Ruby and Golden Red Panda Statue with "100 Red Panda Approved!" nailed onto it. This is my ultimate award stating they're officially my ally and pal online. (Throws you gifts the gifts from the comp monitor)

Well, I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter (especially since it's not my best work), and don't forget to review before you go on with your lives (if you have the ability to do so that is). After all, it's usually the reviews that give me the confidence I've done something right or need to correct an error, like in Santeen's case.

Ja Ne!

Kate-chan 91


	4. School and the Start of Misuse

Two Tainted Hearts 

A fan fiction by Kate-chan 91

Disclaimer: This is a by-product of my mind with existing characters; get it in your head, already!

Kate-chan 91's tidbits: Woo-hoo! I updated again! Well, here's the toast & replies to the reviews!

Cornelia's #1 Fan: I'm glad you liked the last chapter! (Throws you toast again)

Thank you once again! Now, I'll present the third (but definitely not last) chapter of **Two Tainted Hearts**. Enjoy!

Chapter Three: School and the Start of Misuse 

3333

It was the dawn of a new day, and the girls were in their homerooms undergoing the ever so boring and unneeded roll call. As Nerissa and Cassidy's homeroom teacher Mr. Robbins called out his student's names, Cassidy was passing notes to another friend of hers and Nerissa was pondering & scribbling down about what she was going after school with the Heart of Kandrakar.

"What's that?" the girl next to her, who also happened to be looking over her shoulder, asked innocently.

Nerissa grabbed and put away the purple notepad she was writing on. "Uh… just random stuff to try to clear my mind from really, really stupid ideas." She nervously chuckled as she attempted to have the girl leave her alone.

The girl blinked at her before going back to looking at the white ceiling.

Okay… Nerissa thought. Roll call's a little too boring and long- how about I speed it up as yet another contribution to society? 

The black-haired girl pointed her index finger under her table towards the clock. A pink bolt of energy then emerged and zapped towards the clock, making time speed up on the face. Similar to a strain of the flu, the pink energy then started affecting the remainder of the clocks in the school; as a result this caused the middle-aged principal Ms. Knickerbocker to turn on the intercom to call out that morning's announcements faster than usual. Nerissa just slyly smiled as everyone was talking about how time seemed to pass by a little faster at that moment. On the other side of the room, Cassidy, the only person who attentively noticed the event, copied the expression on Nerissa's face only this time a quiet giggle was added in.

Aside from that brief episode that morning, the rest of the school day was overall uneventful to Nerissa's disappointment.

3333

"I'm home!" Nerissa yelled as she entered her home. After throwing her yellow book-bag onto the hall floor, she walked upstairs up to her room and closed and locked the door when she got inside.

Situating herself on her bed, she started to get ready into attempting to use the Heart she was assigned to keep by the Oracle. First of all, she closed her eyes and started taking in slow, deep breaths. Though it was difficult, she managed to clear her mind of any thoughts as she was attempting to meditate. When Nerissa finished with that, she positioned herself in order to scrunch her toes, fingers, shoulders and other body parts tightly. After holding them in that position for a minute, she let go of them and relaxed.

In her opinion, it was now time for the Keeper of the Heart to control the Heart's powers for another purpose other than getting the guardians ready for closing portals. Feeling relaxed and ready, Nerissa held out her palm in the air and waited for the Heart to emerge.

3333

Four minutes. That's exactly how long she waited, and not a millisecond longer. Blood rushing down internally in her arm, the saddened girl was just about to give up and place it down when a glow of white light starting to shine- it was coming from her raised hand.

In its undefined glory, the Heart of Kandrakar slowly but surely emerged from her palm and floated a couple of centimeters above it. With glee, Nerissa reached out both of her arms and cupped the magical charm of energy in her hands. Holding the warm and glowing charm, she started thinking about what she should initially practice using it on before she actually did something big. Her thoughts came like this:

Should I use the Heart to see if it will finish my homework? Nah, that's extremely childish and I think I would burn my paper anyway… Or how about I use it for cleaning up my room? After all, it is pretty…"disorganized". I guess that work since Kadma can do that and she has earth powers…

And with that, she concentrated all her energy onto the Heart and then towards a messy drawer in a corner of her room. At the same time, she closed her eyes so she wouldn't get dizzy, tired or both. As she was seeing black and the occasional green spot, a result of closing her eyes, she started hearing some noises, like as if something was being arranged at the exact corner she was trying to focus her energy on along with the Heart.

Sure enough, she found the area spotless when she opened her eyes. Because it was successful, she thought of other ways to use it in case the room cleaning was just a result of unknown telepathy. As a result, Nerissa carried her wastebasket into the center of the room and concentrated on it and the Heart, only this time she kept her eyes open no matter the risk of what would happen if an error occurred. To her amazement, it turned out she could control the Heart for other purposes due to the fact she saw the wastebasket get engulfed with hot pink rays. In order to make sure it wasn't her power, she slowly let go of the Heart, which was identical in color, not to mention it was also discharging the exact same rays. It was only when she witnessed the rays moving and shocking the wastebasket across the floor did she know it was a complete success.

Nerissa started thinking of other ways to use it, but she started to reject them all since it's not everyday when you find out you can direct power over something powerful and magical. Suddenly, she remembered all of her enemies, those whom taunted and pushed her around all those years. Signs of rage flashed in her eyes as she walked toward her window, which looked over the Johansson's residence. Nerissa had known the couple's daughter, Marion, since they were in preschool, and even then, Marion spared no mercy for Nerissa as she pulled her hair, smashed her block sculptures, stole her apple juice and poked her as she slept on her Mickey Mouse beach towel as she was sleeping during naptime. By Middle School, Marion stole her pencils and gym uniform, tripped her in track and field and beat her up in order to have Nerissa give up her brown bag lunch.

As she thought of those awful memories, she organized an entire diabolical plan that she wouldn't have even dreamed of a day ago. When she took a deep breath and opened her window, the Nerissa, the unknown daughter, friend, and student everyone knew simply disappeared even though the body was still there. With the combined aid of the Heart and her own still pretty weak electrical powers, she barely managed to cause storm clouds to replace the sunny, cumulus cloud filled blue sky. Out of the blue, a clap of thunder sent the streets of Heatherfield a-rocking and rumbling. Wild strikes of white lightning started dancing in the sky and the rain came down like the sky was tap dancing. Nerissa started using all her strength in order to send a bolt of lightning on the olive green house across the street; this was a success since a bolt of light from the sky did indeed strike on the house's roof. Orange flames erupted onto the house and black smoke poured into the already darkened sky.

For the first time in her life, Nerissa didn't feel guilt or pity. Instead, she felt sort of satisfied with that point of revenge, even though she knew that path wouldn't hit a dead end for a long, long period of time. As she stood against the white windowpane in her bedroom, she giggled evilly and almost silently, which was out of character even for her. "Heh! Serves her right, torturing me all those years," she said as she saw the clouds of smoke going higher, higher and higher into the air and flames consuming the house; the blaring alarms of fire trucks could be heard rushing down the street.

End of Chapter Three

A/N: Nerissa is becoming consumed by the Heart's power now… this is not good!

Ja Ne!

Kate-chan 91


	5. Fire of Many Types

Two Tainted Hearts 

Disclaimer: I'm not even part Italian, so there's no way I even created W.I.T.C.H.

Kate-chan 91's tidbits (A/N): Here's the toast, everyone!

Cornelia's #1 Fan- Thank you so much! Because you are the only reviewer for the last two chapters, you also earn Girl Scout cookies along with your toast! (Throws treats)

Enjoy the fourth chapter!

Chapter Four: Fire of Many Types 

4444

The firemen tried to save the house, but the wooden frame of the house collapsed as they sprayed it with many gallons of water in attempts to save it. Fortunately, they succeeded in saving all four members of the family, whose only remaining possessions of theirs was the clothes on their backs. However, they weren't to save something precious to them, as Marion kept pointing out.

"What's wrong, Marion?" Yan Lin, who just rushed to the scene along with her friends Kadma, Halinor and Cassidy (Nerissa was still in her bedroom), asked Marion.

The sobbing girl chocked a simple sentence as she picked up an inanimate object; it had burned fur and what used to be a red leather collar around its neck. Without delay, Yan Lin and the others understood as she tearfully chocked with all her energy "My doggy, Pepper," before going back to weeping and holding her beloved pet's body next to hers like a mother would a baby. Everyone outside where the former house stood, including the four guardians and Marion's family, hugged her and lamented along with her.

4444

Meanwhile in Kandrakar, the council members joined for an urgent meeting.

"Brothers and sisters!" The Oracle announced with a low frown, "Tonight Nerissa, the Keeper of the Heart has found out she could control the Heart for other purposes and caused destruction and death."

"What should we do, sir?" a councilman questioned the all-powerful being.

"That is still pending since this is the first time this has ever happened, but I believe we should try to send her here so we can put her on trial, Althor." The Oracle replied in a firm voice.

"Where should her punishment if she's found guilty?" yet another asked The Oracle.

The Oracle sighed slightly. "If she continues this, Sura," he replied, "she'll be sent to Mount Thorus."

"MOUNT THORUS? THAT'S AMONG THE WORST PUNISHMENT POSSIBLE FOR ANYONE!" almost everyone in the council exclaimed as they started to argue and talk about it rapidly.

"SILENCE, EVERYONE!" Tibor, The Oracle's advisor, bellowed in attempt to quiet the councilmen.

4444

Also at the same time, as Nerissa stood at her bedroom window, she became somewhat unsatisfied with her revenge on Marion, her school bully since Preschool even though it was initially satisfying to see her bully grieve over her fallen pet. Because of this, she started mentally plotting out a hit list of everyone who ever gave her hell. Only time would tell what would happen next…

End of chapter four

A/N: Whoa! Now that's short, even for me! Sorry if this chapter sucked (or you were confused at some parts), but I also hope you enjoyed reading it instead. Don't forget to post even a short review (more than just one to three words, please) before you go off to do whatever you're planning to do next.

Ja Ne!

Kate-chan 91


	6. Another Portal

Two Tainted Hearts 

A fan fiction by Kate-chan 91

Disclaimer: Y'all know it, I know it, the Red Panda on my head knows it, even the guy down the street that works in that Pizzeria next to Publix knows it- I will never own a series other than one I have created, such as my mangas "Stephanie and Mew" and "Remember Jennifer".

Kate-chan 91's tidbits (A/N): Chapter five is here, people! Happy reading!

Chapter Five: Another Portal 

5555

It was two days after the fire struck and it was already almost completely back to normal. The girl Marion and her family were sent to a homeless shelter as their former neighbors worked tirelessly to reconstruct their home, while the five guardians were back in school learning just about every subject imaginable. As usual, Kadma had finished her biology project early so she earned more free-time, Cassidy was using her "special ability" to control which questions the teacher asked so she would like the smart one, Yan Lin was doodling due to the boredom of the atmosphere of her Algebra class, Halinor passed notes to her other friends and Nerissa once again sped up the time in Homeroom.

As they were going home, however, Nerissa dropped down with a throbbing pain in her head.

"Another portal is nearby!" Yan Lin declared as she started examining the crumbled, antique brown map.

"Come on, guys, let's help Nerissa up before we go; she's in pain!" Cassidy cried in concern to the other two girls as Yan Lin found the portal's location.

"Alright, the next portal is near the park!" Yan Lin yelled straight away as she rolled the map and tossed it into her skirt pocket. Carrying a groaning Nerissa, the four guardians ran swiftly towards to the green park.

After Cassidy gave Nerissa a spray of water to make her more concentrated, Nerissa thrust her hand out and the Heart of Kandrakar emerged. Immediately, the Heart divided into different color teardrops and each and every one of the girls was surrounded by the teardrop and magic that suited their element and color. As they were surrounded by magic, the girls underwent the transformation that made them go from normal girls to guardians of the veil.

Afterward, they lined up side-by-side of each other in front of the portal. However, they didn't want to get too close as Yan Lin almost got sucked into one the first time they tried to close one. Little did they know, however was that a monster from Metamoor, the land of the evil people whom wanted war and destruction was behind them. As a result, Halinor, Yan Lin and Cassidy were captured.

They fought with all their power but were unsuccessful into having him let them go. When they were unsuccessful, they begged for help since they were, well, helpless.

Luckily for them, their friend Kadma was running after the blue monster in an attempt to catch up with him and rescue her friends. However, as she was doing so, her free friend, Nerissa, just stood there.

"Nerissa, what do you think you're waiting for? That big ape has our friends!" she yelled in a rough voice; she was clearly angry about this.

Instead, Nerissa just kept smiling and standing.

Kadma called louder as she was running. "NERISSA! GET OVER HERE AND HELP ME!"

This time, Nerissa just simply brought out her palm and let the Heart of Kandrakar emerge again. She seemed to concentrate her energy on the Heart and the monster at the same time. A ray of pink light came rushing out at that moment; it successfully made its target at the monster, which let go of her friends immediately.

Since the portal was starting to close itself again, the monster panicked and ran into the portal. As soon as it stomped into the swirling bluish white light, the portal closed itself with a loud "BOOM!" sound.

The recently freed Yan Lin checked the map again in case it closed itself again; it had done it before. She looked on the place where the portal was and found it gone.

"Well guys," she said with a smile, "It looks like portal number eight has no vacancy for now!"

All five of the tired guardians whooped with joy.

Well, all of them except for Kadma, that is. Instead, she was thinking about how Nerissa controlled the Heart like that. Usually, Nerissa just used her actual energy, but it looked like something was starting to sound fishy; she had the thought Nerissa had previously used the Heart for something that wasn't portal related…

End of Chapter Five

A/N: That's all for now. Well, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Don't forget to review before you go, please.

Ja Ne!

Kate-chan 91


	7. Luba

Two Tainted Hearts 

A fan fiction by Kate-chan 91

Disclaimer: Even the Almighty Red Panda in my head says I don't own the actual W.I.T.C.H. series, so shut up.

Kate-chan 91's tidbits (A/N): Yes, I do have a Red Panda in my head… and (S) HE ROCKS!

KaNdRaKaRgrl, thank you very much for reviewing; you have given me lots of courage (not to mention Santeen and Cornelia) that I've done a good job. That's one of the best reviews I've had in a long time. (Throws toast to you)

Anyway, here's the sixth chapter of **Two Tainted Hearts**!

Chapter Six: Luba 

(Route) 66 (Route) 66

Back in Kandrakar, the Oracle had already resumed his usual business of meditating in the Temple of Kandrakar. Accompanying him, as you know, was his advisor Tibor, who seemed old and withered compared to the Oracle laden with his youthful appearance.

As the Oracle was conducting his usual business on that day, however, he was expecting a visitor: Luba. Luba with her feline-resembling face (complete with whiskers) had the job of protecting the guardians of the veil's magic. She was also a member of the congregation, and one of the few of them all to quickly and efficiently analyze and find all the possible hazards in a situation.

_Right on time, _the Oracle thought with a smile as she came storming down one of the temple's grand corridors demanding to see him.

Tibor, who was behind him, barricaded her way towards him, however, refusing her passage with "The Oracle does not have the time to speak with you at this moment, Luba; please come back later."

"This is urgent, I need to speak with him _now_!" she retorted as she managed to push him from her walkway.

Tibor was laden with ire and just about to fight her back when the Oracle raised his hand and said, "Leave her alone, Tibor, I've been expecting her. She knows my decision about our problem."

"You must enforce your decisions immediately, Oracle!" she yelled. "The Keeper of the Heart has already caused destruction and the death of a loved animal with the Heart! What will she do in the near future? You've observed many murderers, so don't tell me you are not aware she may even eventually destroy the very towns and cities of innocent people she has been instructed with protecting!"

"Luba," the Oracle responded, "this has never happened before. I believe we should look a little longer just in case she may get her thoughts straight as she's still doing her job, and very nicely I may add."

Luba had red blush taking over her face as she grew even further into a rage. "Did you not notice," she said, "the Heart is slowing becoming black, laden with the evil consuming the Keeper of the Heart? I can sense it!"

"I'll watch over her more often for the next of what humans call a week. If she does something very unacceptable in-between that time period, she'll be sent here through the air colored bridge to stand trial."

Luba growled in anger and turned around to leave. Just before she walked away, she spoke these final words to the Oracle: "Be aware, Oracle, that if the world is destroyed, it is your fault. You haven't been doing your job too well, lately."

End of Chapter Six

A/N: Whoo, that was short, even for me. Before you leave, I would like to tell you I hope you were satisfied in reading this and review before you leave.

Ja Ne!

Kate-chan 91


	8. Betrayal

Two Tainted Hearts 

A fan fiction by Kate-chan 91

Disclaimer: W.I.T.C.H. is initially constructed in Italy before it's sent and translated to other countries. I'm going to Italy for the first time in June- how I can I own the series then?

Kate-chan 91's tidbits (A/N): Wow… I've actually updated this… Just to tell y'all, I rarely update if I have a lack of reviews, but still… I updated!

Anyway, enjoy this chapter!

Chapter Seven: Betrayal 

7777

The last two weeks were hectic for everyone in the town of Heatherfield. First of all, severe thunderstorms suddenly formed out of nowhere, even when weather conditions weren't suitable for such weather. Furthermore, these very storms caused devastating fires to occur, therefore making local firefighters busier than ever. In addition, paramedics and other hospital personnel rarely had time for even a lunch break since so many fire victims were coming in to be treated. Last but not least, five girls were constantly waiting and searching for the final part of their task to appear: the twelfth and final portal, the sole remaining open stitch in the fabric of the veil. Consequently, one question popped in their heads during the final countdown: When and where in their beautiful town would it strike?

That very question was answered at the end of that fortnight when one of the girls, Nerissa, collapsed onto the sidewalk with a mind numbing headache which made her extremely dizzy. This had become stationary for the girls as time progressed. Immediately responding to this, three of the other four helped transport her while the fifth and final girl Yan Lin traced the whereabouts of the final portal via her map, antique and enchanted.

When the girls reached the location of the final portal, the local power plant, they checked if the coast was clear before Nerissa let out her palm, causing the Heart of Kandrakar to emerge for the final time. It then proceeded to divide into five different colored teardrops, one for each girl and element. Drifting towards each girl in the manner of her element, they changed them from average citizens to the super-powered, beautiful guardians of the veil.

As soon as their brief transformations were completed, the five guardians lined up together in front of the giant portal. As they were about to magically shut it out of business, Nerissa suddenly remembered the worst times she had experienced with her friends, including Yan Lin accidentally spilt fresh from the wok Chinese food onto her lap when they were eight and when Cassidy not once, but twice unintentionally "bumped" into her while she was on her red bicycle; a six-year-old Nerissa left the hospital emergency room with a cast and a pair of crutches for her broken leg. All these flashbacks happened as her and their magic combined into one magical bullet towards the portal, which exploded into infinity upon impact.

Their celebration was a short one, however. They didn't even realize they were still in guardian form until Yan Lin flew into the air long after they were supposed to change back.

"What is going on?" Kadma stated, summing up everyone's thoughts. "I thought we would change back as soon as we closed the twelfth portal!"

"Maybe the Oracle himself wants to see us!" Yan Lin hypothesized.

"That's possible… but how would we get to Kandrakar? We can't fly- only you can! I also don't thing we will actually go to the point of teleporting us there!" Nerissa pointed out.

"Well, Great Auntie Carole did tell me you can reach Kandrakar by crossing an air-colored bridge…" Cassidy told Nerissa and the other guardians.

Halinor responded, "Interesting! Now to find the bridge…"

As they were walking around the plant for the air-colored bridge, Nerissa started asking herself questions _What would Kandrakar be like? What would the Oracle say to them, and what would happen to them? Would the Oracle- No, he wouldn't, no, couldn't take the Heart away from her… Cassidy's great aunt had it with her the day they became guardians… But_ Nerissa kept thinking, _it was possible for her to have received the Heart from Kandrakar that day… _Nerissa wouldn't allow it!

"STOP!" the Keeper of the Heart suddenly yelled. The remaining guardians turned around and stared at her with expressions on their faces asking, '_What is going on?_'

"We… shouldn't go to Kandrakar." She replied to their body language.

"Okay… and why shouldn't we again?" Cassidy asked.

"Don't you see? The Oracle may take away the very gifts no one else has! I will not cross a bridge to a place where I may lose the one thing that kept me going through twelve headaches that were so severe aspirin couldn't help me!"

"We're still going to be your friends, Nerissa…" Cassidy attempted to reassure her.

"YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND!" Nerissa screamed at the top of her lungs. "I'M NOT TALKING ABOUT YOU GUYS, I'M TALKING ABOUT THE HEART OF KANDRAKAR!"

All four other guardians were completely flabbergasted as the Keeper of the Heart and their fellow guardian turned and slowly walked towards them. When she reached them, she said, "I can always replace certain things. Friendship is one of them… CASSIDY!"

"Y-y-yes?"

Nerissa moved back a couple of steps. "Come here!" she yelled when she stopped. The water guardian slowly stepped towards her friend.

Cassidy didn't expect for a second that Nerissa would wrap her hands around her neck. She could feel the life being sucked out of her as force was further applied; it felt great to breathe again when Nerissa released her grip and pushed her back.

"Nerissa, why are you doing th-" Cassidy didn't even her sentence when Nerissa blasted a hot-pink ray of magic at her to the point you couldn't even see her. When everything cleared, Cassidy couldn't be seen; she had been reduced to a tiny pile of soot.

As Nerissa walked towards the remaining three guardians, whom obviously were appalled that anyone, especially a friend had killed one of them, an evil smile was pasted onto her face. Unlike their fallen guardian, however, they knew what could happen.

"Oh no, you don't!" Halinor exclaimed with anger.

"You may have killed one of us, you heartless creep, but the rest of us are ready to fight you!" Yan Lin said.

"We'll fight you with both our hearts beating as one!" Kadma yelled at Nerissa.

"United we stand-"

"Divided we fall-"

"In our struggle to avenge Cassidy!"

End of Chapter Seven

A/N: It's going to be rrreeallly violent as far as I can tell next chappie!

Before you go and review, I would like to clear up two things:

1) I know that it's Thanos, not Thorus; the mountain's name is changed for a reason: It's not named that yet! The Oracle will change it at the end of this fanfic, honese injun.

2) Okay, okay, so Cassidy actually died during the fight in the original W.I.T.C.H., but something intrigued me to somewhat alter it for some reason.

Ja Ne!

Kate-chan 91


	9. Vengence for Cassidy

**Two Tainted Hearts**

A fan fiction by Kate-chan 91

Disclaimer: In case you're wondering, I don't make any money out of doing this and I am just a fourteen-year-old advanced student just writing a fanwork. NOW DO YOU UNDERSTAND!

Kate-chan 91's tidbits (A/N): There are three more chapters to go; I'll probably finish this by either tomorrow or late this Saturday if I get the creativity juices flowing.

Enjoy!

**Chapter Eight: Vengence for Cassidy**

8888

Time was non-existant during the battle which was not intended to be seen by mortal eyes. Nerissa was the first to attack by harnessing the town's electricity, causing the first blackout in Heatherfield since electricity was initially introduced to the town. She then proceeded into causing another severe thunderstorm, which had lightning bolts striking at the other guardians. Halinor, Kadma and Yan Lin barely avoided being hit when a lightning bolt struck a tree, causing it to fall to the ground and get set on fire. Kadma then pointed her finger at the dirt, which started moving towards the fire in order to estinguish it.

Nerissa was obviously very angry about this. Screaming, she concentrated on the Heart and created a monster that was made out of the fire that was consuming another tree. It then spat fireballs at the girls, whom barely managed to dodge the attack.

"Kadma, what are we going to do? This is already completely rediculous!" Halinor yelled at the earth guardian after they dodged another three fireballs.

"I'm thinking, I'm thinking!" she muttered as she pulled her hair. Suddenly, she concoted a plan. "Yan Lin- you'll fly into the sky and alert us if anything comes up. Halinor- since you're now a sitting duck, you'll hit Nerissa when Yan Lin gives you this signal," she whispered to them as she flapped her arms up and down like a bird would do.

"What are you going to do?" Yan Lin asked.

"I'll keep extinguishing the flames from the lightning that hits the tree."

"Now let's go kick some butt!" Yan Lin yelled as the girls seperated to their assigned positions.

8888

Back at Kandrakar, the Oracle was in the Circle of Knowing, witnessing the battle with a sad look pasted on his face.

"What's wrong, Oracle?" Tibor asked the all-powerful being.

"Luba was right... something awful was going to happen."

"What is it?"

"The Keeper of the Heart, Nerissa, has destroyed a fellow guardian." The Oracle then thought, _What have I done?_

8888

Though it seemed to have lasted for a longer time, the struggle continued for about another couple of minutes or so. The three girls, injured and tired, seemed to have been losing when Yan Lin noticed that Nerissa was talking to the cornered Kadma, she then flapped her arms up and down. Responding to this, Halinor aimed her hands at Nerissa, and started concentrating her energy on her. Suddenly, orange-colored magic emerged from her hands and hit the target. Nerissa flew into the air and landed in a tree.

8888

As Nerissa groaned in pain, the Oracle yelled, "That's enough! The other guardians have finally made her too weak to fight back I'll bring them here for a trial. Get everyone ready, Tibor." The advisor immediately followed this order as he left the Oracle for the first time in over 3,000 years, alerting every council member to report to the Temple of Kandrakar as soon as possible.

End of Chapter Eight

A/N: Did you like or hate this chapter? Please review and let me know! The very next chapter will compose of Nerissa's trial and punishment.

Ja Ne!

Kate-chan 91


	10. Nerissa's Punishment

**Two Tainted Hearts **

A fan fiction by Kate-chan 91

Disclaimer: Me + W.I.T.C.H. + copyright laws equals: non-existant

Kate-chan 91's tidbits (A/N): Here's the second to last chapter!

**Chapter Nine: Nerissa's Punishment**

9999

Everyone in the Temple of Kandrakar were silent as the Oracle, Tibor and Luba conversed with each other about the case of the Keeper of the Heart gone bad- Nerissa. After all, they were currently in the process of establishing a verdict. Some, like Yan Lin's, mouths were dry as the spellbounding Sahara Desert so they could therefore not speak. Others, in some cases, were simply curious about what was going to happen to a guardian. The rest, however, were simply patiently waiting as they usually did.

Finally, the three pulled apart from each other and the Oracle, accompanied by Tibor, started talking in an unusually sad voice. "When I assigned these bright young ladies as the latest guardians of the veil, even I could not predict what would happen after doing so. Aside from being on task, not only has the Keeper of the Heart figured out how to manipulate it, but she has also caused death and destruction, even going to the extent of intentionally slaying a fellow guardian. Because of this, she has been sentenced to be eternally imprisioned on Mount Thanos."

The concilmen immediately murmuring about this. What did he mean by this? Eventually, a confused concil member asked to the Oracle: "What do you mean by Mount Thanos, sir?"

"Mount Thanos is the new name for Mount Thorus. That name, so notorious already, has become so tainted that it's impossible for few to tolerate the mere mention of it."

Nerissa gulped as she was then asked to hold out her palm towards Luba. It was then that the Heart of Kandrakar appeared above her hand and Luba confiscated it. A sight which would never escape the guardian's minds then occured as the former Keeper of the Heart was then picked up by some concil members and placed in what resembled a marble coffin with a symbol resembling the Heart chistled into it. It was then closed and taken away as the eternally trapped Nerissa was still screeching and pounding inside.

Though they were still shocked by what they saw, the guardians obeyed when the Oracle asked them to come closer in front of them.

"So you're the Oracle, sir?" Yan Lin asked in amazement.

The Oracle nodded. "You are correct, Yan Lin. Do you three know why you are here?"

"To congratulate us for a good job, sir?" Kadma questioned him.

"That's part of it. Kadma, Halinor, Yan Lin- All of you and your fallen guardians you've completed your task faster and with more determination than any other guardians I ever assigned. Because of this, I'm wondering if you would like to be in a special mission sometime in the future."

"What kind of special mission?" Halinor asked.

The Oracle just smiled. "You'll find out eventually." It was then that he concentrated his energy on the girls, who started glowing. As the light intensified, the Oracle asked someone in the shadows, "Would you like to say good-bye to your friends before they go home?" The shadowy figure then walked out with a smile on her face, waving farewell. As it turned out, it was Cassidy.

"Good-bye! I'll miss you!" Cassidy said as her friends frantically waved good-bye- and then vanished, being transported back to Earth.

End of Chapter Nine

A/N: This is the second to last chapter. I hope you enjoyed reading up to this chapter.

Ja Ne!

Kate-chan 91


	11. Till We Meet Again

**Two Tainted Hearts **

A fan fiction by Kate-chan 91

Disclaimer: Here's the math: I was born in August 1991, while W.I.T.C.H. was originally published in Italy in April (I think that was the month) 2001. What age would I have been at the time?

Kate-chan 91's tidbits (A/N): Here it is: the final chapter of my second W.I.T.C.H. fanfic. I hope y'all liked it.

Enjoy...

**Chapter Ten: Till We Meet Again**

10101010

Shortly after Nerissa was sent to the recently renamed Mount Thanos, Halinor, Kadma and Yan Lin returned to Earth in order to try to relive normal lives. However, they still had one more thing to deal with before they would actually try to go on with their lives: Cassidy's funeral. True, there was no body to honor, but their late friend deserved it.

Because it would be difficult to explian how Cassidy died, her Greataunt Carole lied to the school secretary by telling her that she had moved to California to live with her older sister; the old woman bought it despite the fact no older sister even existed. By doing this, she was able to protect the existence of Kandrakar and the veil. She then scheduled the private funeral to occur on Saturday afternoon.

10101010

After what seemed like a long week (even though it in reality only two days), it was Saturday afternoon and the three remaining ex-guardians gathered at Greataunt Carole's home. While Kadma, Halinor and Greataunt Carole wore all black while Yan Lin, the sole Chinese girl, wore the traditional (in her culture) white.

During the ceremony, everyone wrote what they missed the most about Cassidy on sheets of stationary. After reading what they wrote, they placed the notes and some fresh cut flowers into a small wooden chest. As Greataunt Carole finished digging, the three girls sat crosslegged on the grass talking about their friend.

"I can't believe she's gone- she didn't know what hit her...'Didn't deserve it, that's for sure." Halinor said.

"Do you think we're ever going to see Cassidy and Kandrakar again?"

"You know Yan Lin," responded Kadma, "I believe we'll definitely see them again- I can just feel it- I don't know how or when, but we will. It's just like what the Oracle said- he wants us to complete another mission. Maybe we'll see again then."

Yan Lin replied, "I hope we do, so that way we will just have to keep sharing ourhappiness with each other- united as one!"

All three girls hugged each other as they got off the grass to have lunch, waiting for the day that will once again bring them in some way or the other back to Kandrakar.

THE END

A/N: So, what did you think of my fifth published fanfic? Did you like it and wish it could continue, or did you hate it and you're glad that it's over with? Please submit a rave or constructive flame if you can. (And in case you're wondering: I'm going to publish a new W.I.T.C.H. fanfic in February that happens to be the sequel to one of my most popular fanfics "Elemental Poetry Slam". Wait for it!)

Overall, I hope you enjoyed reading this and please have a wonderful day.

Ja Ne!

Kate-chan 91


End file.
